Cousin
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: (FanMade) Kuroko has a cousin who lived in England. See how Kuroko briefly describes his 'Kyou-kun'.


**A bit of fan-made side story from Kuroko's Basketball. I own the OC but not any characters from Kuroko's Basketball, that's all. Why did I do this? The only person who knows the answer is me… (giggles)**

**(Damn, this story is soooooooooooooooooooo short (awkward face))**

* * *

**Cousin**

(Kuroko's POV)

**(Start of flashback)**

"Hey mom, who are we waiting for?" I asked my mother curiously.

"Kevin."

"Kevin?"

"But you used to call him 'Kyou-kun' when you were 8… yup, about 4 years ago…"

"Kyou-kun! So is he coming back to Japan now?"

"Yeah, that's why we're here, at the airport."

I was so happy about the arrival of Kyou-kun. He is my cousin but I treat him as my brother. We used to go to kindergarten together, play at playground together, and even take a bath together. Well, shamelessly… Those were the days…

We waited for about half an hour and finally a child came into us with a luggage. He has a darker blue hair than I have. He's a bit taller than me. He went to England when he was 9 to develop his soccer skills. Now he shared the same age as me, and he already missed Japan. Everything in Japan, including the culture, his relatives, especially me.

"Kyou-kun," I recognize him as I ran and hugged him.

"Long time no see, Tetsu-kun!" he was happy to see me. Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce my cousin, Kuroko Kyousuke.

"Kyou-kun!" I happily ran into him and hugged him, "is everything alright in England?"

"All fine! I could watch soccer matches live!" he was excited, "but I prefer to stay with you, Tetsu-kun." We laughed.

Then we brought him home and treated him like a part of my family.

**(End of flashback)**

Now I'm studying at Teiko with my friends. Although Kyou-kun is still studying at a different school, we are still living under the same roof. He always tells me about the incident happened in his junior high school, and that school is famous of soccer.

I'm still wondering how he can get along with his friends as well as his teammates although he has an English accent. Believe it or not, his soccer team's achievement is as good as my basketball team's achievement.

He's about 175cm tall now, which is an ideal height for a normal soccer player, but next time he will reach a height of 190cm when he enters high school.

Suddenly, someone throws a paper onto me. I look around and it is from Aomine-kun.

"Hey Tetsu, day dreaming again?" says Aomine-kun who was sitting beside me.

"Uh… Sorry," I try to concentrate during mathematics lessons, yet it shows no effects. Everyone is right. Acronym of mathematics is MATH, which can be expanded into "Mental Abuse To Human". When the mathematics teacher shows up, I won't get what the teacher is teaching. Instead, I keep on remembering Kyou-kun, our memories, our fun times, etc. Those were the days.

Then the bell rings and I say goodbye to my friends. Thankfully there is no basketball training so we can head home early.

I walk home with Kise-kun.

"So, Kuroko-cchi," says Kise-kun, "where are you going now?"

"I'm going to bring my cousin home," I tell him, "my mother is not free to take both of us home."

"So, Kuroko-cchi," says Kise-kun, "won't you mind if I can meet your cousin?"

I nod my head. Kise-kun is one of my closest friends in Teiko. Another one is Aomine-kun.

We take a five-minute walk until we reach Raimon Junior High. Kyou-kun is waiting for me.

"Tetsu-kun," he greets me before pointing to Kise-kun, "is that you friend?" Kise –kun made a simple introduction and shakes hand with Kyou-kun, "Nice to meet you, so what shall I call you then?"

"Kevin," Kyou-kun answers.

"So Kevin," Kise-kun starts a friendly conversation while we are walking home, "what sports are you in?"

"Soccer," Kyou-kun answers.

"Soccer?" Kise-kun looks excited, "shall we play together next time? I'm good at it." Kyou-kun nods and insists me to join them. I agree.

We have a nice conversation while walking towards my house. It's a 10-minute-walk before Kyou-kun and I reach home.

"See you then, Kuroko-cchi," Kise-kun waves goodbye to us and so do we.

* * *

**Don't forget to review... Thanks...**


End file.
